Power Rangers: Biostrikers
Power Rangers: Biostrikers is an fanfiction series created by Billy2009. Synopsis During the Stone Age, an evil demonic army know as Demonstar attacks the surface world where an angelic-like god named Angelic summons seven warriors to become the Power Rangers: Biostrikers. Than, during their final battle against the Demonstar, the Biostrikers Rangers quickly uses all of their powers to sealed them away in the underworld. Than, in the present day, Demonstar has been reawaken and conquer the morden day Earth. Luckily, Angelic has see them returns and quickly summons seven young humans to become the new generation of Power Rangers: Biostrikers where they must save the Earth from Demonstar. Characters Rangers Allies * Angelic - The Rangers' angel-like god mentor who helps them on their quest of defeating Demonstar and also help them training to become powerful. Villains Demonstar * Darkor - The supreme leader of Demonstar. He plots for revenge on Angelic and the Biostrikers Rangers so he can take over Earth with a ruthless iron fist. (1-29) * Jasper - The only female member of Demonstar and the monster maker, she also uses her brain to smart out the Rangers while in battles against them. (1-26) * Brutox - The muscle of Demonstar, and sadly, he is a bit dimwitted at time. He can uses his brute strength to take down the Rangers. (1-17) * Carnage - The second-in-command of Demonstar and Darkor's old friend. He has dark magic where he can being monsters that was destroy by the Rangers back to life or upgrade the Demoborgs into the Skeledemos. (9-27) * Painestroyer - The new member of Demonstar and second muscle, unlike Brutox, he isn't a dumb brute. But, he has hidden a top-secret plan of how to destroy the Power Rangers and rules the Earth. (20-28) * Demoborgs - The henchmen of Demonstar, they wield spears, swords, and guns. * Skeledemos - The upgrade version of the Demoborgs, like the Demoborgs, they wield spears, swords, and guns. But, they also wield daggers and shurikens. Monsters * Inferngoblin - destroyed by the Biostriker Megazord. (The Challenge of the Leader) * * Other Characters * Arsenal * Biostriker Morphers * Biostriker Cannon ** Lion Bazooka ** Dolphin Blasters ** Thunderbird Bowgun ** Deer Grappler ** Phoenix Bow ** Swordfish Sable ** Monkey Slammer * * Zords & Megazords * Biostriker Megazord ** Lion Biostriker Zord ** Dolphin Biostriker Zord ** Thunderbird Biostriker Zord ** Deer Biostriker Zord ** Phoenix Biostriker Zord ** Swordfish Biostriker Zord ** Monkey Biostriker Zord * * * Episodes Main Episodes # Biostriked!, Pt. 1: # Biostriked!, Pt. 2: # The Challenge of the Leader: # True Teal: # Sisterly Loves: # # # An Blue Streak: # Enter: Carnage: # # # # # # The Orange Stranger, Pt. 1: # The Orange Stranger, Pt. 2: # Eight Rangers United: # # # # # # # # # # Painestroyer's Master Plan: # The End of the Biostrikers, Pt. 1: # The End of the Biostrikers, Pt. 2: Specials * The Haunted Rangers (Halloween Special): * I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger (Christmas Special): Trivia * The first Power Rangers series to start off with seven rangers. * The first Power Rangers series to have a female Blue Ranger without the color cyan and also having a Cyan Ranger. * The first Power Rangers series to have a female Gold Ranger. * The first Power Rangers series to have a Teal Ranger.